Air cleaners are used to filter combustion intake air for internal combustion engines of a variety of vehicles and other equipment, such as: trucks; buses; off-road construction equipment; agriculture equipment; generator sets; etc. Such air cleaners typically include a housing with a removable and replaceable main filter cartridge positioned therein. The housing includes a service access cover, for selected access to an internally received filter cartridge, for servicing. The filter cartridge is typically serviced by being removed and either: by being replaced with a factory new cartridge; by being refurbished and being reinstalled; or, by being replaced with a previously used, but refurbished, cartridge.
Issues relating to air cleaner arrangements with a serviceable filter cartridge include: ensuring proper installation and sealing; obtaining appropriate support for the filter cartridge within the air cleaner; ensuring that the air cleaner housing is protected against improper installation of filter cartridge; providing for convenient installation and removal; providing for convenient installation and configuration of safety cartridges; providing a convenient water seal within the housing, between selected housing parts; and, providing for convenient assembly.
Improvements in air cleaner assemblies and filter cartridges therefor, which are directed to these issues, are described herein.